HetaOni Return
by BellumTerra
Summary: When a group of four, Kaliningrad, Arizona, Texas and Athens are dared to go to the haunted mansion, they descover everything is not what it seems. Rated T just incase.


_As you approached the mansion with your friends, you realised something was different in the air. The cool, autumn breeze blew your hair as you walked closer and closer to the door. Kaliningrad, the person who had wanted you to come with him, was trembling almost like a leaf. He was dared by Stalingrad to go to the mansion, but didn't want to go alone. So, you were forced to go with him. He tried to look brave, but that wasn't possible. "Well..." he said. "Lets go." he went up to the door and opened it. The aura of the mansion was different than the usual, peaceful aura of a cool, autumn day. None of you, the small group you were in or Kaliningrad, had any idea what lies ahead. _

Arizona stepped up to the large, old mansion with her group of friends. The fallen leaves cracked and snapped under her sneakers.  
Athens steps behind her.

Arizona looked up at the mansion. Almost ANYTHING could scare her if it took her by surprise or was just plain scary. In simpler words, she was freaked out by mostly anything. "Umm... Guys? Are you sure we should go in there?" She asked, trying not to sound like she was scared. Good luck with that. Her voice was literally shaking.

Athens nods. He isn't scared of ANYTHING. "I'll go first."

Arizona put a hand on his shoulder. "B-but what if the door closes behind us and it's locked like in those horror movies?" She asked, trembling. She watched LOTS of horror movies... Her friends often liked to scare her just for the fun of it because ANYTHING scared her.  
Athens shrugs. "I'll be fine." He steps inside and looks around. The mansion was pretty big...Not scary. Not..scary at all.

Kaliningrad was still standing at the door, keeping it open for his friends.

Arizona was still shaking. "Okay... Fine."  
Athens steps in deeper. Arizona slowly takes a step in with her small feet. She was kind of short and had short, silky hair often put up in a pony tail with a purple ribbon. She was kind of pretty.

"Are you SURE we should be in here?" She repeated. "Wh-what if it belongs to someone? That would be trespassing." She said, basically just another way of saying it was scaring her and she wanted to leave.

Athens scoffs. "That's a way of saying you're scared." He goes to the center of the front room. There was a weird feel in the air as if someone was watching him from the shadows deep inside.  
Arizona WAS scared, but she hated it when she was told that. "I am NOT!" She snapped, following Athens without knowing.

Athens smirks and enters the shadows, his ruby eyes glowing from reflected light in the light. He went deeper, and the shine faded, and so did he. Arizona held onto the back of his shirt so she wouldn't get lost and followed him.

Athens entered another room, and the light became normal. The doors closed behind them. He didn't care and saw a pair of yellow eyes.  
Arizona shrieked in fear as she heard the doors slam loudly and clutched the back of his shirt harder.  
Kaliningrad had earlier heard a crash, so he was investigating. He tried to keep calm, but saw broken glass on the floor and it had blood on it. He almost screamed, but knew it was not wise to scream in this situation. He took a deep breath and walked forward, adjusting his scarf.  
Arizona's face was unseeable from behind the silky bangs that covered her face, but behind her bangs, tears were forming in her eyes.  
Athens sees the yellow eyes, and keeps walking. He entered another room. This room was very very cold...

Arizona entered the room and crossed her bare arms, keeping them warm. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt because outside, it was a little warm.

Athens doesn't shiver. He sees a the door tremble, then heard a noise that sounded like it was locking. He walked over to investigate. "Stay here." he said and entered the door. The door made that clicking sound again and a little yelp was heard inside.

Kaliningrad was now separated from the group. He had heard stories about this place from his two uncles, Prussia and Russia. They said it was one of the worst places ever. They also said it was almost impossible to get out. He gulped, a small amount of sweat falling from his forehead onto his scarf. He was truly terrified. Stalingrad was surely in deep trouble when Kalin got out of the mansion; IF he ever got out of the mansion.

Arizona stood where she was, but jumped a mile high when she heard the yelp and gave a little yelp in fear of her own. Why had she let herself get into this? "A-Athens...?" She called, taking slow steps. "You th-there...?" Athens doesn't respond. He is locked in a room with a monster of some sort.  
Arizona calls again, tears in her eyes. "Athens... Athen's I-I'm not playing!" She called, louder. Whenever he played a trick on her, she punched him on the arm playfully. But if this was a trick, she was gonna SLUG him. IF it was a trick...Athens. tries as hard as he can to respond. "H-help..." he whispered. The monster looked something like an alien.  
Arizona had incredible ears. She ran to the sound and pounded on the door to the room he was in. "ATHENS!" She screamed. "ATHENS!"  
Athens tried to open the door as hard as he could. The alien had the lock. He tackled the alien, making a crashing sound. The alien would not give the key.

Kaliningrad ran back into the hallway, trying to open the door. The front door wouldn't budge, but he felt a cold shiver up his spine. He almost was crying. He hated places like this.

Athens covers his ears from the scream, but pulls himself together and tries to tackle the alien again. The alien ran off down a long chamber. Athens gave chase.

Arizona was a coward, but was curious. Besides, she didn't want to be left behind. What if another monster came? "Athens, wait!" She called, running after him.

Athens chases as fast as he can after the alien with the key. "COME BACK HERE!" he yelled. The alien made no move to slow down.

Kaliningrad 's heart beat faster than normal. He then attempted to open the door of a second-floor bedroom.

Kaliningrad pounded on the door to see if anyone was in there. He was far away from his friends, and didn't know what to do.  
Arizona watched the shape disappearing. She decided to REALLY run and, speeding past Athens, she jumped in front of the alien, forcing him to slow down when he knocked into her. She went flying and landed hardly on the ground, but still conscious.

Texas hears the ponding "?" and walks up to the door "Wh-Who's there?"

Athens speeds faster and manages to get the alien on the ground. He jerks the keys from it and gets his sword out and stabs it in the chest.

Kaliningrad attempted to open the door again. He waited for Texas to open it. The bedroom door would not open from the outside.

Athens had stabbed the alien creature in the chest with his sword, and watched as silver blood pooled out by his boot. He went on down the long chamber, eager to explore.

Texas slowly opens it, unsure if it was really Kaliningrad

Arizona stared at the monster, which was still spurting that gooey blue blood of some sort. Her sea-green eyes were wide.

Kaliningrad hugged his friend tightly as soon as it was fully open, his deep brown eyes full of tears. He was scared. He felt lonely, and this mansion surely was creepy.

Texas lets out a sigh of relief "I'm so glad its you!"

Athens comes across some skeletons, and stabs them with his boot. They were old, and had maggots in their eye sockets. He shrugged and went on.

Arizona followed Athens, still scared to the max. This place was scarier than the tricks played on her. She WISHED. The tricks played on her were only her friends jumping up behind her and yelling. Not nearly as scary as this mansion.

Athens enters an opening, and goes through it. The room was even colder than the last one. There was a TV, and it was turned on, but it had a blank screen. Athens thought he saw some eyes inside.

Arizona crossed her arms again. "Do you even know where we're going?" She asked unsurely.

Athens shakes his head. "I just feel like exploring." He walked up to the TV, and jumped back a little. "Did you see that?"

Athens had actually saw some eyes in there. He walked up again, slowly, and stared at the screen.

Arizona looked at him. "See what?" She asked. Obviously she didn't see it.

Athens points to the TV screen.

Kaliningrad nodded, a few tears slipping down his face. "Its good to see you too, Texas..." he said. He never thought he'd be this happy to see her.

Texas stared at him for a second "What scared you so bad buddy? You look terrified..."

Athens pokes the screen, and a low humming noise occurred. "That's just creepy..." He stared inside the glowing red eyes in the TV...

Arizona walked up to the screen and her face went pale and her eyes went wide. A ghost? That was too much. Her knees buckled and she dropped to her knees, but her eyes were still glued to the screen. "Is that a..." She began

Kaliningrad bit his bottom lip. "I... tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. The front door, I mean. And... I saw some glass that had blood on it..."

Texas's eyes widen "B-Blood? This place looks piratically abandoned! Was there someone here before us..?"

Kaliningrad shook his head. "I... don't know." he said, wiping the tears from his eyes and adjusting his scarf; which had almost fallen off.

Arizona was not staying near ANY ghost. She ran as fast as she could, VERY fast, and felt something hard hit her. The rebound sent her flying and she landed right on her back.

Kaliningrad blinked, seeing Arizona. "Arizona! A- are you ok?" he asked, looking a bit worried.

Texas sees Arizona "!"

Arizona slowly got up, rubbing her back. "No, I'm not ok." She said, her eyes still had tears in them. "There was a tv, and... a pair of eyes were inside..." She couldn't think straight and tears rolled down her face. She was petrified.

Texas looks at her, worried "I-I didn't like the feeling this place was giving me...but NOW I know It's dangerous...I think I'm gonna go look for the door.."

Arizona still had tears falling out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "They're all locked." She said, sniffling. "I had to kick one of the doors down." She said, her voice cracking.

Texas's eyes widen "LOCKED? E-Even the front door!"

Kaliningrad started to think. "Grr... when I see Stalingrad... that creep is going to get it for daring us to come here." he muttered, looking a bit mad.

Arizona nodded. A small sob escaped her mouth. "I heard it lock when me and Athens went inside."

Texas started to pace around nervously "T-There has to be a key somewhere! There HAS to!"

Arizona knew finding a key in that huge mansion was going to take FOREVER, and she wanted out NOW. She ran to the front door and pulled it as hard as she could. It didn't even budge.

Kaliningrad sighed. "I.. highly doubt we're getting out any time soon." he said.

Texas follows her "Here, Let me try." She grabbed the door handle and pulled. Door didn't move "No..."

Kaliningrad looked depressed. "Earlier, I attempted to open it. When I finally opened, it opened the door to the library, half way down the hall. I closed it, and it suddenly snapped back." he said.

Texas let go of the door knob and put her face in her hands,she hated the thought of not being able to get out "...There has to be some way.."

Arizona wasn't listening. Sobs escaped her as she pounded on the door as hard as she could. This was terrifying her. She kicked the door with even more force than she had when she kicked the other door down, but all that brought was great pain. "OW! GOSH DARN IT!" She screamed and fell to her knees.

Kaliningrad shook his head. "I don't know..." he said.

Texas ran back and ran into the door,over and over "THERE-HAS-TO-BE-A-WAY!"

Kaliningrad felt his head pounding. He sat down on the ground, holding his head with his right hand.

Texas starts running faster and hitting the door harder "PLEASE OPEN!"

Arizona was screaming as she pounded the door, and she got up and kicked it over and over again, screaming "GOSH DARN IT! OPEN UP, GOSH DARN IT!" She lost all her patience and backed up and rammed the door with her shoulder as hard as she could.

Texas drops to her knees "Please...open..."

Kaliningrad almost blacked out. He didn't feel well, and the fact that he hasn't eaten ever since morning was not helping.

Arizona's fear gave her strength, and she was saying things no lady should ever say. She backed up and clutched her pounding shoulder with her hand. "SHIT OPEN UP, GOSH DARN IT!" She screamed again, kneeing the door. She punched and kicked and kneed and rammed again and again. She hadn't eaten either but she wanted that door to OPEN. No progress had been made.

Texas put her face in her hands "I-Its no use, Arizona...You're just gonna' hurt yourself..."

Arizona couldn't even hear her. "SHIT! I SAID OPEN UP!" She yelled again, ramming her shoulder into the door until her ribbon came loose and her hair flew in front of her face. She was timid, but she could unleash her temper when she had to.

Kaliningrad fell to the ground, and both girls could hear a soft thud as he passed out.

Arizona heard his thud. "He'll wake up..." She thought as her vision went redder and redder. "OPEN... UP!" She screamed again, ramming her shoulder in the door. She gave it one final kick before she gave up.

Texas looks back "Kalin!"

Arizona. crumbled to her knees next to Kalin and took his hand in hers. In her world, things could not get any worse. She ached all over. Even her hair hurt, it seemed. "Sh-should we wake him up?" She asked, picking up her ribbon and tying it in her hair again.

Texas kneels down "Of course!" and starts shaking him, trying to wake him up

Arizona shakily put a hand on her shoulder, but pressed firmly. "Stop!" She shouted. "You'll hurt him."

Texas stops "Y-You're right...I'm sorry...I'm just really...scared.."

Kaliningrad doesn't wake up. He hears voices, but they're not his friend's voices. He tries to open his eyes, but his eyelids won't move. '_Am I dead..?' _he thought, trying to move. Its almost as if he was paralyzed.

Arizona. looked over at the door, her pain reminding her of how she had completely lost it and unleashed her temper at the door. Then she turned to Kaliningrad. She was close to passing out herself.

Arizona. wanted to wake Kaliningrad up but she didn't know how. She couldn't shake him awake. She was NOT going to wake him up by yelling. And there was no water to splash on his face. Her head hurt from all these mixed thoughts and she put her aching head in her hands. "Oi vaye..."

Texas gets up "I...I think I'm going to walk around abit...Hopefully I'll find somthing to wake Kalin up.."

Arizona didn't answer. Her head hurt too much and she was hungry because she hadn't eaten anything, like Kalin. Finally, she slowly stood up. "I-I'll go with you..." She said, still rubbing the shoulder that she tried to bust the door down with.

Texas shakes her head "I think you need to say with Kalin..Just Incase one of those aliens show up..."  
Arizona dropped to her knees again, her head still in her hands. "Gladly." She replied. Every single bone in her body was aching so bad it made her want to cry.  
Texas starts walking, but stops "Hey...If you need any help...scream. Okay? I don't think we'd have any reception on our phones." Arizona nodded but didn't say anything.  
Texas tries to smile at her and continues walking. Arizona wanted to cry and run into America's arms. She dropped down next to Kalin and, clutching her locket, she went unconscious.  
Texas sees a door and tries to open it.

Nothing.

So she keeps on walking, hoping that she'll find something that will help them escape..  
Arizona's mind was sort of glad it went unconscious, because now it could dream peacefully. Yeah, that was a laugh. It was in that same mansion. Suddenly she saw Texas, about to open the door and something magical allowed her to see behind it. A horrible monster. She woke up and, remembering what to do, she screamed as loud as she could.  
Texas stops just as shes about to turn the doorknob of another door "ARIZONA?" She yelled and she ran towards her. Arizona was sitting straight up, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed heavily.  
Texas runs up to Arizona "Are you okay? A-are you hurt?"  
Arizona felt like she was about to pass out again. She'd forced herself awake, making her headache worse. "The door you were about to open..." She began. "It had something behind it..." She said, unsteadily getting up.  
Texas looks at her like she's crazy "..How did you know that?"  
Arizona was panting heavily. she leaned against a rotting post. "I... I don't know... But it sure gave me a headache..." She said.  
Texas opens her phone hoping she have at least 2 bars.. "Agh..I wish I could call America...He would know how to get us out of here.." Arizona put a hand on Texas's shoulder and smiled weakly.  
"America is all the way back in... America. The cell phone reception would fail."  
Texas sadly closes her phone "Your right..but still, I would feel more at ease if I heard his voice.."

Arizona nodded again and took an unsteady step. "Let's go see if I was right." She said, holding her sister's hand.

Texas nods.

Arizona grasped her sister's hand as they walked towards the door. She had to take long pauses at times. It seemed the closer she was to the door, the dizzier she became. But she wasn't going to let her sister go into a room that could be the habitat for a horrible monster alone. She and Texas finally got to the door.

Texas looks at i "Are you sure you wanna go in..you seem nervious..."

Arizona kept her eyes glued to the door. "I'm fine... Just a little dizzy, is all..." She replied. Texas nods at her and turns the knob..  
Arizona was paler than a white bedsheet as she saw the huge monster before her. Her knees half-buckled and she lowered herself a little. "Oh-oh... Oh no..." The monster had some glowing pale beam pointed at her. It was making her dizzy.  
Texas didnt move.  
She was in shock.  
"...Y...Y..You w-were right..."

Arizona was too dizzy to answer. She was about to pass out. Again. Something the monster was doing to her brain was slowly eating away at her mind. She began panting heavily. "Oh... oh my God..." She said, crumpling to her knees. She put her head in her hands and screamed.  
Texas snapped out of her shock. The onlything she knew to do was run. She grabbed her sisters hand and began running, she didnt know where, as long as it was away from that monster.

Arizona quickly got up to her feet and began running, but her sister was doing most of the speed.

Texas kept on looking back, but she wouldnt stop. She didnt feel safe, no matter how far she ran.

Arizona would never feel safe again. She would have nightmares every night that she was trapped in that mansion. She shouldn't have gone. So what if someone said she was scared? It was true anyways. She felt foolish for getting all defensive, but now it was too late.

Texas looks behind her one more time,then stops "I...I think...Its safe...now..." She said, panting.  
Arizona's hand slipped out of her sister's (purposely, she did that) and she collapsed on the floor, panting. Why had that happened to her? Her mind buzzed with thoughts.

Arizona lay down on the floor, breathing heavily. "What... what WAS that thing?" She asked, still terrified.

Texas shakes her head "I..I have no idea..."

Kaliningrad was still uncouncious on the floor, still hearing weird voices.

Arizona suddenly remembered Kalin. "Kalin!" She gasped, scrambling to her feet and running to him.

Texas follows her

Arizona. fell over (on purpose so she could slide) and landed on her knees, her black leggings sliding across the smooth floor. She stopped right in front of him. "He still hasn't waken up..." She said. The farther away from that thing, whatever it was, the less dizzy she became.

Kaliningrad tried to open his eyes once again, but failed, as they would not even twitch.

Texas- starts pacing around again "Why wont he wake up..."

Arizona sighed and lowered her head. "Fine, we can shake him awake." She groaned. She took Kalin's shoulders in her hands and shook. HARD. "Wake up!" She yelled, but not as loud as when she REALLY wanted to yell. She suddenly loosened her grip and felt his shoulders again. They weren't limp, they were stiff. "Wait..." She said, feeling the rest of his body. They were also stiff, not limp. "Texas, stop." She gasped. "He's paralyzed!"

Texas stops "W-what!"

Arizona nodded, tears forming in her eyes again. "He's parylyzed." She repeated. She turned to her older sister, her eyes wide as saucers. "What are we supposed to do?" She asked frantically.

Texas didnt say anything for a second,she just looked then said "I...have no idea.."

Arizona looked at him. "What's going to happen?" She asked. She had no idea what to do.

Arizona sighed and lowered her head again. "I don't know. I guess all we can do is wait for him to wake up." She said sadly.

Moscow approached the mansion, wondering why they weren't coming out. It had been two hours already, and they should have been out an hour ago.

Texas looks up "!"

Moscow opens the front door, but it locks and slams shut behind her. It then dissapears.

Arizona looks up and sees Moscow. "WAIT, HOLD THE DOOR-!" But it was too late. The door slammed and now the four of them were locked in.

Texas drops to her knees again "Darn it!" she mumbled under her breath

Arizona runs over and kicks the door as hard as she could, but it disappeared and all she accomplished there was overstretching her leg. And it HURT. "GAH, SH!T!" She screamed in pain, falling to the floor.

Moscow blinked, and walked over to Kalin. "Is.. he ok?" she asked, looking worried.

Texas runs over to make sure shes okay,then turns to Moscow "We think he's prailized...he wont move.."

Arizona got up and smirked. "I'm okay, thanks for asking." She said, rubbing her leg. "Is he okay?" She asked, suddenly serious.

Moscow gasped, her eyes widening. "WHAT!" She shouted. "Quick! What did he have to eat or drink earlier?" she asked. She knew it had to be SOMETHING, but wanted to be sure. Kalin is allergic to something he ate probably, meaning he might die if it wasn't treated quickly enough.

Arizona shrugged. "How would I know? I don't watch him eat food." She said.

Moscow sighed.

Moscow then got out a bottle from her pocket and it had red liquid, shimmering like rubys. "This is an antidote. But... if it backfires..." she looked more worried.

Arizona cocked her head. "Backfires? WHAT is that supposed to mean, exactly?" She asked, worried.

Moscow sighed. "He'll... die. And not just die, but go to hell, and suffer eternal punishment." she said, a few tears forming in her eyes.

Moscow wiped her tears away. "But if it works right, he'll wake up." Texas stares at Moscow with a look of Worry/Fear on her face

Arizona looked at Moscow, her eyes wide. "What kind of crappy antidote sends someone to hell if it backfires? I don't even know if that's possible!"

Moscow sighed. "I don't know. Japan gave it to me."

Texas closes her eyes,and smiles abit "Heh...It reminds me of what England threatend to do to America..."

Arizona. stared at Texas. Why did she not know about that? She still LIVED with America. "What did he threaten?" She asked. "What.. did.. he.. say? IF HE..." She was slowly losing sanity... slowly...

Arizona looks fine, but in her mind, she was fighting for her saneness. "What did he say he'd do to America?" She asked again, losing patience. She never lost her patience THAT quickly... Something was wrong... Terribly, terribly wrong...

Texas stares at her "I-It was one of their stupid fights..." and notices she was acting diffrent "H-Hey,Are you okay..?"

Arizona put her head in her hands. "I... I don't know... Something doesn't feel right..." She said. Slowly she was cracking.

Moscow then poured a small bit of the red liquid onto her hand, and rubbed one of her fingers in it. She then put the finger which had the antidote on it on Kalin's lips, and waited for him to respond.

Texas gives her a worried look then says "It must be thi-" her voice cut off. She herd foot steps behind her

Kaliningrad twitched a little, his eyes finally opening. He could barely see, for everything was blurry, but slowly, everything fell into focus. He looked at Moscow and smiled. "M- Moscvy..." he muttered.

Moscow smiled. "Thank goodness you're ok!" She said, hugging Kalin tight.

Kaliningrad blushed a bit, but hugged her back. When she let go of him, she smiled.

Arizona kept her head in her hands. Then she screamed. LOUD. Not one of her screams that you thought was loud BEFORE. She was deafening. Then she got louder, got onto her feet, and launched herself into the door. "GAAAAAAH! LET ME OUT!" She could have deafened a young child.

Moscow saw an alien figures shadow behind her. Her eyes opened wide as she was dragged into the darkness, a scream of agony arose from the shadows. HER scream. She was dead.

Texas's eyes widen "What the heck did I just see...?"

Arizona. launched herself into the door again. "I SAID LET ME OUT, DARN IT!" She screamed. Her screams were blood curdling. Then she crumpled to her knees again and sobbed. "HELP!" As the last of her sanity was eaten away.

Kaliningrad fell to his knees, a few tears forming in his eyes. "Moscow..." he muttered. The tears fell down his face, as he covered his face with his hands. He heard a voice from his head say "Let this be a warning. Leave and never return." but, thinking everyone could hear it, he shouted. "SHUT THE HECK UP!" he yelled, feeling sad.

Texas jumps around "What?"

Arizona's emotions suddenly changed, and she targeted the door again and rocketed at it. "GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed in her deafening voice. Her sanity was gone.

Kaliningrad blinks. "D- didn't you hear it?" he asked.

Texas tried to ignore Arizona's screams and banging on the door,she knew it wouldnt open,then says "Hear what?"

Kaliningrad looked surprised. "That voice! It told us to leave!"

Texas stared at him "...Are you okay..?"

Kaliningrad nodded. "I think..." he said, trying to get over the mental trauma his crush just died infront of him.

Arizona pounded the door, her face flushed in insane anger. She kicked and screamed and pounded and launched, but for once, her abnormal strength and tai kwon do skills were of no use. "GAAAAAH! SH!T..." She screamed again.

Kaliningrad walked over to Arizona, holding her back from the door. "Calm down... we'll find a way out sooner or later." he said, his eyes worried and sad.

Texas walks over to the stair case and sits down on one of the steps "Heheh...I dont think we are..." she said as she started giggleing ((:DDD))

Arizona was insane. The only part of her that had a mind of it's own was way in the corner, and it was petrified at what it was doing to its body. "SHUT THE FnCK UP!" She screamed. "DON'T YOU FREAKING GET IT? WE'RE TRAPPED FOREVER!"

Kaliningrad sighed. He got out his sink pipe and held it over her head. "If you are not calm in the next fifteen seconds, I swear I am going to bash this thing down on your head." he looked deadly serious. "WE'LL FIND. A F*CKING. WAY. OUT. ARIZONA."

Texas puts her face in her hands still giggleing "Heheh...we're never gonna get out of here...Heheh.."

Kaliningrad throws a frying pan at Texas's head. "SHUT UP, TEXAS!"

Arizona. snatched it out of his hand and snapped it over her knee like a twig. "_SHUT UP OR I'LL SNAP YOU LIKE A FREAKING PENCIL_." She yelled. "_I'M GETTING OUT!_" She screamed again, pounding the door and Kalin realized she was insane from pressure.

Kaliningrad sighed. He then proceeded to sing a Russian lullaby, which soon calmed everyone down.

Texas somehow avoided the frying pans,but she kept on giggleing like a idoit

Arizona dropped to her knees and panted, the song calming her down. She was still insane, though.

Kaliningrad continued to sing. He could sing rather well, but he also had a soothing voice when he wanted to.

Arizona was being soothed by the song, punching the door slower and less harder each line. Soon she stopped altogether and panted heavily.

Texas's giggleing gets quieter but she didnt stop

Kaliningrad put a hand on Arizona's shoulder, sitting next to her. "I just saw my crush die. How do you think I feel?" he asked, a few tears still in his eyes.

Arizona. slowly put a hand up to her locket and squeezed it with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her little sane corner in her mind overpowered the insanity and she was able to speak clearly for a few minutes. "You feel hurt. Like a medicine ball to the heart. It crushed your insides to bits, and now you can't think and you have no where to go." She said, reciting how it felt as she went insane and knew it would be a while before she could be in her brother's arms again. She began sobbing. "America, where did you go?" She wailed.

Kaliningrad sighed, hugging Arizona tightly. "Its going to be ok..." he said, patting her back. He really needed a hug, and this was the best time to get one... erm... give one.

Arizona stayed motionless for a few seconds, allowing herself to be hugged. Suddenly she threw her arms around him and wailed.

Kaliningrad patted her back in a soothing manner. "Calm down... you're letting your emotions get ahold of you. Thats not good..." he said, now singing his lullaby in Russian softly. Arizona looked up at him with glimmering eyes from tears. "Help me... Before it takes over... It's bigger..."

Kaliningrad nodded. "What you need to do is calm down. We WILL get out of here, no matter what. I will protect you and Texas. Besides, there is no need to beat yourself up over this." he tried to sound calming, but slowly he was loosing it too.

Arizona's sea green eyes flashed at him. "No... Not how it works... I don't want to hurt you..."

Kaliningrad closed his eyes. "You won't hurt me." he said.

**(A/N:Yeah, sorry this is so long. XD This is an actual RP I did yesterday, and its still going on today. All I did to edit was take out all of the OOC parts, and fix the typos, and format it. Sorry if you get confused. ^^"**

Arizona played by - Squigthepig. (iScribble)  
Kaliningrad played by - Me.  
Moscow played by - Me.  
Athens played by - Bobbytail. (iScribble)  
Texas played by - Animatefox. (iScribble, dA, Youtube)

WE OWN NOTHING BUT OUR OCS!

Please review? =3 )


End file.
